About Half of a Million Moments
by ratluck2
Summary: Inspired by Indigo Signora. A series of Drabbles about StacyxAlbert. I put my Ipod on shuffle and did exactly what she did. Enjoy!
1. Every Rose has it's Thorns

**A/N: **Hey PnF Fandom, Ratluck2 here. I have been suffering from a serious case of writers block, and I need some time to think though some stuff. So, inspired by Indigo Signora, I have decided to write a collection of drabbles. These drabbles will be inspired by random song titles I get off of a radio station play list. Request's are welcome, and are almost begged for. These drabbles are going to StacyxAlbert. If you don't like, then complain and see how much I care. First drabble= "Every Rose has it's Thorn", by Poison

_Italics=Albert's thoughts __**Bold Italics= Stacy's thoughts.**_

/

"Hey Stacy, how are you doing today?" Albert asked, careful not to sound nervous.

"Good." Stacy replied, who didn't even glance toward Albert.

_Don't mess up Albert, for the love of the lord, don't mess up._

Albert, from out of nowhere, produced a rose and handed it to Stacy.

"What is this for?" Stacy asked.

"I saw it in a flower shop, and I thought of you." he replied in a half scared tone.

"How could you possibly link this rose to me? Roses are tough and beautiful, and I'm not." she began to tear up as she said the last three words.

"Your right, your not a rose" he proclaimed, "A rose has those ugly, painful thorns," he then cocked his head up till they were eye level with Stacy's, "You are perfection."

Stacy began to cry as she leaned her head against Albert's chest, not caring about the kids walking by them in the hallway. She would appreciate this moment for the rest of her life.


	2. Prelude 1221

"Prelude 12/21" by AFI

/

"I'm sorry, I knew how much Bachan meant to you." Albert said as sincere as he could to Stacy, who was still crying over her grandmother's death.

"Albert….." she managed to say through her tears, "Do you have any requests when you die?"

_**Why did I have to open my big mouth? Now he'll hate me for the rest of my life!**_

Albert smiled, as he pulled Stacy's lips into his own. After about two minutes he broke the kiss.

"All I want you to do is kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep." he said as he left Stacy by her grandma's coffin alone.


	3. He's a Pirate

"He's a pirate", Pirate's of the Caribbean soundtrack

/

Stacy never really cared much for pirates. She knew they were greedy, dirty outlaws that stole from ships and hunted for treasure. Then one day she saw something incredible.

"Ahoy, me landlubbers!" Albert exclaimed as he entered the classroom in the stupidest, most embarrassing pirate costume the world, as well as several other worlds, has ever seen.

Candace leaned over toward Stacy, "That geek is really weird. Who would dress up like a pirate EVER?"

Every year after that, Stacy would wear a pirate costume on Halloween.


	4. It's the End of the World as we Know it

"It's the End of the World as we Know it", REM

/

Stacy laughed as she sat next to her boyfriend, Albert, as they were having the weirdest conversation.

"Why would the world end in 2012?" Stacy asked in a mocking voice.

"It will happen, I know it will." Albert replied in a mocking voice as well.

Stacy smiled.

"If the world did end, how would you feel?" she asked, still mocking him. Albert simply turned toward her, and smiled.

"As long as I was with you, I would feel fine…"


	5. She's a Rebel

'She's a Rebel", by Green Day

/

"Stacy, _What_ are you wearing?" Ms. Johnson asked, enraged and annoyed at the same time.

"I wanted to try something different." Stacy replied. She shrugged her awkwardly dressed shoulders, and proceeded out into the hallway.

Drew, Albert's best friend, turned his desk around so that it faced Albert.

"What do you see in a little tramp like that?" he asked Albert in his Scottish voice. He was Scottish, after all. Albert shot him an angry face.

"She's not a tramp; she just shows some rebellion once in a while," his anger turned into happiness, "I like that in a girl."

"Whatever." Drew sighed, and turned his desk back around.

"_That's one of the things I love about her"_


	6. Can't get my Head around You

"Can't get my head around you", by the Offspring.

/

/

/

"These will be perfect for our 3 month anniversary!" Stacy screamed as she produced a two-hundred and sixty dollar watch from her shopping bag. Candace just sighed and continued their shopping trip.

/

Later, after their shopping was done, the two best friends decided to stop and eat at Mr. Slushy Dog. After they got their food and sat down at a table, Candace began to speak…

"Listen Stacy, I really don't understand you anymore. Every single day, what you say makes no sense to me. Why do you like Albert so much?" she asked, hoping not to make her angry.

Stacy stopped eating: "Well, he's nice, funny, and actually cares about me. Plus he is super cute!" she said while admiring her new watch she got for Albert.

Candace sighed again, knowing that she could never possibly understand her best friends love life. But she had to be supportive of it, being the good friend she was.

"_But still, I just wish I could get my head around her" _Candace thought as she followed Stacy out of the mall to her car, satisfied at the wonderful shopping day she had with her best friend.


	7. Don't Fear the Reaper

"Don't Fear the Reaper", by Blue Oyster Cult. Enjoy!

/

/

/

The year was 2079, and Albert and Stacy were laying side by side, sharing their deathbed. After 86 years of good times and bad times, this was finally the end for both of them.

Stacy, now old and frail, turned toward her husband. She was crying and having trouble breathing, and she was afraid to die.

"Albert, I think I can see a very faint light," she whispered softly, now clutching his old, also frail body close, "I'm afraid."

Albert simply turned toward her, and grasped her hand with his own.

"Well, don't be. Its time for our next great adventure with each other….." he said as he began to doze off into oblivion. He was a little fearful too, but the thought of being with his beloved wife, the mother to his children, and the only thing that made him love his existence, neutralized his fear of the reaper…..

/

20 minutes later, after they we're both "gone"….

/

An old man walked into the room, wearing cheap ten cent shades.

"Hello Albert and Stacy, I'm Bruce Dickinson. And I've got a fever, and the only prescription…..is MORE COWBELL!" he said as the weird instrumentle music that was playing for the whole drabble stopped. And he fell over….."Gone".

/

/

/

I hope someone understands the more cowbell thing. I thank a certain person for getting my lazy keister in gear for writing these things. Enjoy more to come. Please read and review, and I am always taking requests for songs.


	8. Loser

For Gurgy, thanks for wanting these back.

BTW, in this one-shot. Stacy died over in Japan, so this ficket is a little….violent. Enjoy. The next ones will be happier, I promise.

Song: "Loser", by Beck

/

For a couple of minutes, Albert felt a numb, dry pain. With butane in his veins and a stain on his shirt, he was in complete and total agony. His blood slowly curling into a bright purple color and with no adults around, Albert had absolutely no distractions, no worries. His mind was fixated on only one thing. Only one object of desire, only one possible source of happiness…..

Stacy.

Stacy had left him. Stacy had betrayed him. "Til death do you part" was just a way to save face. She was gone, and the only way he could drown out the sadness was by going to night raves and loading up on butane and methanol. He still remembered how much of a loser, how much of an idiot he was for cheating on her.

Sighing, he stumbled out onto the dance-floor, lethargic and, after a few minutes, breathless. His last thoughts were two things.

The first one was…"I'm a loser, baby so why don't cha kill me?"

The second was a little less complicated….

_Stacy_


	9. Hey There, Delilah

**This one is special to my heart. This entry in the series was written in dedication to two great friends of mine who have recently found love in each other. I won't reveal their real names, but I WILL refer to them by their IRC user names, TeamDoof and TheRegergitator. Congratulations on finding love, and yes TD, Gurgy did help me write this. He loves you that much. So...**

**To Gurgy and TD!**

Based on Hey There, Delilah by the Plain White T's. Enjoy!

/

Stacy had come a long way since her teenage years. She graduated top of her class in high school, law school, and medical school. Unfortunately, her job had kept her away from her boyfriend of 7 years, Albert Stommling. Now she was in a train cart, sitting across from a nervous young boy in his mid teens, feeling very nervous herself. Two months away from her love had taken a toll on her. She closed her laptop and sighed, thinking about her man...

"Um...M-ms..." stuttered the boy, obviously even more nervous then she was.

"Speak up, boy. Don't stutter. What?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Well...I'm a little nervous..."he said a little bit more confidently, still nervous. "I'm about to meet my girl that I haven't seen in a while...in fact, we met on the internet and I'm nervous..." he managed to say, even though clearly bumbling and lovestruck. Stacy was surprised and amused at the kids problem.

"Kid...what is your name?" Stacy asked. The boy's eyes got wide, and he stuttered his name.

"T-t-thomas..." he said.

"And hers?" Stacy inquired. The boy slowly spoke in a love driven drawl.

"R-Roxy..." he replied.

"Well, Thomas, I think you and Roxy will be fine if you guys just believe in love. True love is everlasting, and..." She stopped, thinking deeply for a second, then continued. "and I just solved my own problem, thanks kid."

Thomas only smiled, and sat back in his chair. "No, Thank YOU, Miss Stacy." Stacy raised an eyebrow, curious.

"H-how did you know my name?" She stuttered.

The boy just grinned. "Name tag." He said pointing to her name tag.

The two shared a laugh as they both fell asleep, thinking about their respective loves.


	10. Creep

"Creep" by Radiohead

/

"_Oh Stacy, you're so funny!" "Oh Stacy, wanna hang out?"_

"_Hey Stacy, want to grab some lunch?" "Hey Stac….._

Albert quietly slid away from his locker, walking all alone, like usual, past one of the most popular girl's in school locker. Albert found the girl to be perfect. She was smart, brave, pretty, and all around the sweetest thing he has ever seen. Albert knew better then to actually APPROACH her. He simply walked slowly by, all alone, staring at her out of the corner of his eyes.

Once he got to class, he sat down at his desk, set his book bag down and sighed.

"Stacy….." he mumbled to himself, " I want you to notice when I'm not around…I love you…"

Suddenly, a soft and delicate thud was heard coming from behind him. Albert turned around and was astounded and serenaded by what he saw.

"Hey, you're Albert, right? Do you…uh…maybe want to grab a burger at Mr. Slushy Dog?"

And with those words, Albert did not feel like a creep or a weirdo, or even an outcast anymore.


	11. Ice Ice Baby

**I can tell I'm going to regret this one…**

"Ice Ice Baby", by Vanilla Ice.

/

"Albert! What the hell are you wearing?" Candace asked curiously and hysterically.

Albert spoke, turning his baseball cap backwards, "What does it look like? I'm pursuing my dream of being a rapper."

Stacy wrapped her arm around Albert. "Okay honey, I support you and love you, but don't you think this is a little…not disneyish?"

"No, no I don't." Albert said, "Disney needs more nerdy rappers." Suddenly, Jeremy appeared, and started to laugh at Albert.

"Dude, you can't rap. I'm sorry." He said in between laughs. Albert turned toward Jeremy and starts to rap.

"Hey Jeremy, you see that chick over there? I'm pretty sure you beat her on time spent on hair." He points out past the freight harbor.

"The NAVY docking in today, and poor little Jeremy is schemin', he gets a little over excited when surrounded by the seamen."

Albert then pointed Albert toward the ice cream shop they were eating at, but then just pulled his pants down in front of everyone.

Everyone laughed, and Stacy gave Albert a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
